familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lands administrative divisions of Queensland
Lands administrative divisions of Queensland refers to the divisions of Queensland used for the registration of land titles. There are 322 counties, and 5,319 parishes within the state. They are part of the Lands administrative divisions of Australia. Queensland had been divided into 109 counties in the nineteenth century, before the Land Act of 1897 subdivided many of these counties to 319. Some of the eastern counties remained the same, with most of the subdivisions occurring in the west and north. The current counties were named and bounded by the Governor in Council on 7 March 1901. In 2006, the government sought advice about a plan to abolish the counties and parishes within the state. Land districts Queensland was divided into districts in the mid-nineteenth century. The districts still exist today, forming the top level of Queensland's land titles system. *Burke (named after Burke and Wills) *Cook *Darling Downs *Leichhardt *Maranoa *Mitchell *Moreton *North Gregory *North Kennedy *Port Curtis *South Gregory *South Kennedy *Warrego *Wide Bay/Burnett 19th century counties There were 109 counties in Queensland by the late nineteenth century, before they were subdivided into the current 322 counties. All of these original counties continue to exist but many are smaller than they were in the nineteenth century, with many new counties added. For the counties which were subdivided in 1901, the original county remains, usually around the largest town in the area, but smaller than before. For instance the nineteenth century county of Beaconsfield was based around Cloncurry; Cloncurry is still in Beaconsfield, but the county is much smaller, with new counties such as Argylla, Sellwyn and Alison surrounding it. List of counties by district Moreton, Darling Downs and Wide Bay/Burnett Districts Burke District *Albion *Allison *Argylla *Beaconsfield (including Cloncurry) *Brahe *Buller *Burke *Canobie *Carpentaria *Chudleigh *Douglas *Dutton *Eddington *Esmeralda *Fielding *Glenora *Granada *Gregory *Howitt *Iffley *Kamileroi *Lamington *Landsborough *Manfred *Morstone *Mueller *Nash *Nicholson *Norman (including Normanton) *Oaklands *Parker *Philp *Porchester *Richmond *Rochedale (including Mount Isa) *Rupert *Savannah *Saxby *Selwyn *Stokes *Surrey *Talawanta *Taldora *Tewinga *Toorak *Undilla *Wellesley (Wellesley Islands) *Wentworth *Wondoola *Wongalee *Wonomo *Woolgar *Yappar Cook District * Archer * Balurga * Banks (including Cooktown) * Bolwarra * Byerley * Chelmsford * Coen * Cootah * Copperfield * Dagmar * Dulhunty * Dunbar * Etheridge * Franklin * Gilbert (including Georgetown) * Gould * Hann * Hodgkinson * Jardine * Kalkah * Kendall * King * Koolatah * Lang * Linasleigh * Lukin * Lynd * Lyndhurst * Maramie * Marga * Melville * Mosman * Nares (including Cairns) * Pera * Percy * Shelburne * Sidmouth * Solander * Somerset * Strathleven * Strathmore * Tate * Torres (Torres Strait Islands) * Victor * Walsh * Warner * Weipa * Weymouth * Wrotham * Yagoonya * York Leichhardt District * Aberdeen * Bauhinia * Cairns * Clermont * Consuelo * Dawson * Denison * Ferguson * Fortescue * Humboldt * Killarney * Kimberley * Labouchere * Leura * Plantagenet * Roper * Talbot * Tingarra * Westgrove * Wodehouse * Wooroora Maranoa District * Belmore * Bundara * Cogoon * Dublin * Elgin * Kennedy * Maranoa * Mungallala * Nebine * Tomoo * Waldegrave (including Roma) * Warrong Mitchell District * Barcoo * Cassillis * Cheviot * Coorajah * Coreena * Cumberland * Evora * Fermoy * Gayundah * Maneroo * Mexico * Mitchell * Musgrave * Paluma * Portland (including Longreach) * Rodney (including Barcaldine and Aramac) * Ruthven * Tambo * Towerhill * Uanda * Ularunda * Vergemont * Walker * Warbreccan * Windeyer * Wolseley * Wooroolah * Woura * Youranigh North Gregory District *Amaroo *Ayrshire (including Winton) *Binburie *Brighton *Buckingham *Carrandotta *Chatsworth *Currawilla *Diamantina *Elderslie *Eurinye *Eyre *Farrar *Georgina *Glengyle *Hamilton *Kynuna *Malwa *Manuka *Mayne *Merlin *Monkira *Mowarra *Nyama *Oondooroo *Piturie *Rosebrook *Sandringham *Sturt *Toko *Warburton *Waverley *Wills *Windsor *Wokingham *Woodstock North Kennedy District * Cardwell (including Hinchinbrook Island) * Clarke * Dalrymple * Davenport (including Charters Towers) * Elphinstone (including Townsville) * Gladstone * Griffith * Gunnawarra * Herbert (including Bowen and the Whitsunday Islands) * Murray * O'Connell * Salisbury * Wairuna * Wilkie Gray Port Curtis District * Clinton (including Gladstone) * Deas Thompson * Flinders * Liebig * Livingstone (including Rockhampton) * Murchison * Pakington * Palmerston * Pelham * Raglan South Gregory District * Abbotsford * Bulgroo * Burarie * Cameron * Carruthers * Conbar * Cooper * Curralle * Daroo * Durham * Durrie * Gordon * Grey * Haddon * Kyabra * Pender * Rosebery (including Birdsville) * Tanbar * Thunda * Weramo * Weringa * Wilson * Windula South Kennedy District * Albany * Beaufort * Bell * Belyando * Buckland * Carlisle (including Mackay) * Chataway * Claude * Dickson * Drake * Drummond * Drury * Foxton * Grosvenor * Hillalong * Rutledge * Sellheim Warrego District * Bando * Bulloo * Burenda * Burrandilla * Chesterton * Glanworth * Gowan * Humeburn * Kungie * Kyrunda * Langlo * McKinlay * Munga * Nickavilla * Nive * Noorama * Norley * Numalla * Orrery (including Charleville) * Palmer * Paroo * Pitteroo * Ross * Titheroo * Wellington (including Cunnamulla) * Wyara References Category:Counties of Queensland Category:History of Queensland Cadastral divisions Queensland Cadastral divisions